Blog użytkownika:Wika12340/czas leczy rany-życie za zycie...
Dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach,stała przed..przed sądem..własnie to ona była oskarzona ,o co s czego nie zrobiła?nie. Tym razem to niby nie,ale ludzie uważają że to przez nia czarny kot zostawił Paryż i biedronke..nawet biedronkę . To Marinette ich zawiodła , nie czarny kot. -Powiesz coś?czy to tyle co masz do powiedzenia?-spytała sędzina dośc ostrym tonem -Nie mam nic do powiedzenia.Wszystko mi jedno..-powiedziała i pojawiły się łzy ..łzy i ból na twarzy,skryty w sercu,pod dużym kamieniem(metafora). -Dobrze , jak wolisz..więc..panowie?prosze ją z tąd zabrać!-krzykneła i wskazała palcem w strone dzwi . Tak jak powiedziała , tak strażnicy ruszyli w strone Marii.-Idziemy..-powiedział jeden z nich.Marinette nie chciała iśc ,mimo że to było postanowione co miała robić,ale jednak została w miejscu.. - no to ruszysz się?-spytał drugi strażnik z ostrością-Nie-powiedziała stanowczo..-Nie ide nigdzie-dokączyła zdanie . Stażnicy spojrzeli na siebie i pokręcili głową i ją szarpneli w swoja strone-Idziemy-powiedział strażnik..Musieli ją za sobą ciągnąć.. Staneli przed dużym busem i ja hamsko!(przepraszam za wyrażenie),wrzucili do busu jak worek ziemniaków -Pożałujesz tego..co zrobiłaś i po tym zamknął dzwi od radiowozu . Marinette pokazała się łza oku i ogromny ból i żal do tego że ..że traci to co kiedys chciała osiągnąc ..traci zycie.. Głowę miała wciąż spuszczoną na dół ..jednak podniosła głowe i spojrzała ze smutną miną w strone okna,dla niej to wyglądało tak,jakby,cały świat wirował wokół jej własnej osi..Bez zastanowienia jeden ze strazników powiedział słowa kierujące sie w strone "niej".-Słyszysz?! za chwile będziemy!-ta nawet nie ruszyła głowy tylko cały czas miała wzrok wlepiony w strone okna z kratkami... Za jedną minute ,nagle tak bez zaskoczenia ,ale z dużą szybkością skręcili na parking. Przed nią stał ogromny budynek z kratami..Bała się?nie..nawet nie obchodziło ją to czy tam trafi czy nie , nawet to ,co się stanie gdy jakis złoczyńca zaatakuje Paryż ..tak.To ona jest,była i będzie biedronką.Mężczyzni wysiedli z busu i kierowali sie w strone Mari i otworzyli dzwi:-Wychodz..-ta staneła i wyszła.-Widzisz ten budynek?!Tam trafisz-powieział ostrym tonem strażnik-Dobrze..-odpowiedziała spokojnym ale drżącym tonem..Ci straznicy , załozyli jej kajdny na obie ręce i ruszyli w strone dzwi wejściowych..i podeszli do okienka-Tak,to ona..-powiedział -Dobrze ..lewe skrzydło i siódma krata -powiedziała , a oni ruszyli tam gdzie im kazano.."Czyli to tak ma być.."-pomyślała.Byli już tam gdzie powinni być..jeden z nich otworzył krate i powiedział:Właż tam..-A drugi nia pchnął ..w jej oczach pokawiły się kolejne łzy..a oni zamkneli krate i poszli sobie...Marinette widziała innych , jak się jej przyglądaja,ale to ja mało obchodziło.Ta kucneła w kącie i zakryła oczy dłońmi..a dłonie były zakryte długą grzywką...zaceła łkać i powiedziała :Czyli..żegnaj Paryżu...-powiedziała i zamkneła oczy,nagle przed jej oczami pojawił się sen proroczy..pokazywał on czarnego kota,który leżał w koncie ,wyczerpany..i?co?wypowiedział on z cichym i zachrypniętym lekko głosem-Kocham Cię Marinette..-i zakmnął oczy,Mari z lekkim uśmiechem i bólem,z uczuciem mgnienia nadzieji powiedziała cicho-Czarny kocie..kocham cię...-i puściła ręcę z uścisku.Otworzyła oczy i wszystko znikneło ..-Też cię kocham kocie..też..-powiedziała cicho..i spojrzała w sufit z zaszklonymi oczami oraz czerwonymi od gorzkich łez. Własnie zrozumiała że taki był jej los... KONIEC OPOWIADANIA...NO NWM CZY WYSZEDŁ ..ALE PROSIŁABYM ABY WASZE OPINIE W KOMACH BYŁY SZCZERE...PROSZE!! A I PRZEPRASZAM ZA TAMTO SŁOWO..! TO TYLE NA DZIŚ I PAA!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania